


Post-Party Watersports

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fun party with their friends, Jade and Rose retreat to their room for some intimate time together. And the first order of business is to start out with some watersports - they both have a piss fetish, and conveniently enough they both have full bladders. So Rose proceeds to relieve herself on her girlfriend, who's enthusiastic to be sprayed down with pee and perhaps even take a taste. And Rose knows that soon enough Jade will reciprocate for her, and then they can get down to business with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Party Watersports

"After you, m'dear," Rose said with a sight giggle, holding the door to her bedroom opened. Jade laughed heartily and walked in, and Rose followed, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the lock clicked in place, Rose felt Jade grab her by the arm and pull her close. Rose returned the embrace and planted a quick smooch on Jade's lips, which soon turned into a passionate kiss. 

The two of them had been hanging out with a larger group of their friends. It was a small party of sorts, really. They'd played some games, had some lively chats, and so on. Roxy had brought some alcohol and proceeded to get trashed, and some of the others had followed suit. Rose only had a drink or two, just enough to get a bit tipsy. Jade had a bit more - not enough to actually get drunk, but enough to get her to be a bit over-the-top with her open affection for Rose. When the two excused themselves from the party, it was probably pretty clear to everyone there that they were headed off to fuck.

However, Rose doubted that anyone would have guessed that she and Jade would be starting out by indulging their mutual fetish. In addition to the alcohol, she'd drank some soda and quite a bit of water, and Jade had made sure to drink lots of liquids too. And they'd given themselves plenty of time to let their bladders fill up before heading back here. Rose quite enjoyed the sensation of really having to piss, and she knew that Jade did too. But the best part of having full bladders was getting to empty them on each other.

Their kiss lingered for a while, but finally Jade broke away and pulled her head back to smile at Rose. Giggling a bit, she said, "Wow, I really have to piss!" 

"Yes, me too," Rose replied, smiling back at her girlfriend. The pressure in her bladder had been near the front of her mind for a while, though Jade's adorable grin was quite a distraction. And, well, the rest of Jade's body too. "Shall we get on with relieving ourselves, then?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" With that, Jade broke free of their hug and bounded over towards the bed. Rose followed. The two of them quickly pulled the sheets and pillows off, revealing a plastic mattress cover. Jade plopped down on the middle of the bed with a grin. "Piss on me first!"

"Well, if you insist," Rose said with a slight smile, using her god-tier powers to float up off the ground. She then hovered over to Jade, spreading her legs as she hovered over the other girl. Jade sat up and got on her knees. 

Both of them were fully-clothed, in their godtier outfits. Strangely, this was the least messy and most hassle-free way to engage in watersports. The entire godtier ensembles were magically self-cleaning. Their robes could easily dispose of a bladderful of urine in a minute or two, leaving the wearer totally fresh and dry. Even better, Rose and Jade had figured out how to delay this from happening, so they could stay wet and bask in each others' piss just as long as they wanted and then be fresh and clean a few moments after they decided they were done. It was really quite wonderful - they could try out pee play whenever they got a few minutes to themselves, enjoy it for however long they wanted, and not have to worry about any cleanup afterwards.

Rose lifted the front of her robes out of the way, and Jade placed her hands on Rose's inner thighs and gently traced her fingers over the orange leggings. She quickly made her way upwards, and soon the palm of Jade's hand was gently rocking over Rose's pussy through a layer of fabric. Rose moaned softly. She was actually really horny, and she was sure that Jade could get her off pretty quickly this way. But it wasn't quite time for that, so with another soft moan Rose started to pee.

A wet patch quickly spread across Rose's crotch. Jade gave a delighted squeal when she felt it, and pulled her hand away. Rose looked down; a yellow stream was pouring through the center of the leggings and dripping down onto Jade's tights and skirt below. Rose's leggings were quite thin and the majority of her piss passed right through them, though she could feel a small bit trickling down each of her legs. 

Rose watched as her pee dripped onto her girlfriend's tights and soaked in for a moment. Jade laughed happily, and then decided to move in a bit closer. She scootched herself forward and thrust her chest out a bit. Rose raised one of her legs up a bit higher and floated forward a bit to meet her. Jade gasped excitedly, and Rose looked down to confirm that her piss was now flowing onto one of Jade's breasts. 

Jade reached to push her breasts together, and rocked herself back and forth so that pee flowed over both of them. A few moments later she started tracing her hands around them, as if to spread the pee around and rub it in. Rose was delighted by this - she found few things hotter than seeing her girlfriend be this into receiving a golden shower from her. A grin spread across Rose's face, though it wasn't much compared to the one on Jade's. 

"Gosh Rose, I love it when you pee on me!" Jade exclaimed, maybe a bit too loudly for Rose's comfort. As if to demonstrate her enthusiasm even more, Jade stuck out her tongue and leaned forward to flick it under Rose's stream a few times. Then with a giggle, Jade repositioned herself so that Rose's pee ran onto her tongue and flowed into her mouth.

After a moment, Jade pulled in her tongue and closed her mouth to swallow. In the meantime Rose's pee ran over Jade's lips and chin, and the two of them giggled a bit at the sight. Jade opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue again to collect more pee, then closed it again to swallow. The third time, Jade brought her tongue up closer to Rose's crotch and gently licked at the wet fabric covering Rose's pussy. This time, rather than close her mouth to swallow, Jade put it against the fabric of Rose's leggings, her lips circling the point where the pee was flowing out.

Rose gasped a bit. Jade had occasionally drunk her pee like this when she was naked, but she'd never done it through a layer of fabric before. The sensation of peeing through her leggings while Jade kissed the other side was incredible. And it was extremely arousing - Rose probably could have gotten off with just a little more attention from Jade's tongue. But Rose wanted to be this horny when Jade pissed on her, so she settled for letting the pressure of Jade's lips gently tease her.

Jade apparently liked what she was doing, since she stayed put as Rose felt her bladder get close to empty. Rose reached down to scratch Jade behind her dog ears as Jade drank the last of her piss through the orange leggings. She sighed disappointedly as she felt her pee stream run out. Jade pulled back a moment later with a huge smile on her face.

Rose quickly hovered down to the bed, and plopped her butt onto Jade's lap. She put a hand on one of Jade's breasts - it was still drenched with her warm pee. Rose felt Jade run a hand over the wet spot on her leggings, and nuzzle her face against Rose's with a giggle. They sat like that for a few moments, but then Jade wiggled out from under Rose and started to hover up into the air. Rose kept her hand on Jade's breast as long as she could before the girl floated out of her reach. 

Jade curled herself up, bringing her legs up to her chest, and hovered her crotch close to Rose's face. She then pulled her tights down just far enough. Rose enjoyed her vantage point - she could see that Jade's pussy was wet with arousal. Rose sat there for a moment, then gave in to her temptation and leaned forward for a lick.

Jade moaned slightly and squirmed from the unexpected stimulation, then said, "Rose! I thought I was going to pee on you before we did that!"

"Well, I wanted a quick taste. But please, piss on me," Rose replied with a small smile. Her words came out sounding a lot more desperate than she'd intended, and belied how really damn horny she was.

"Well okay!" Jade said with a giggle. With that, a stream of piss started to flow from her, and splashed down on Rose's chest. Jade gave a loud sigh of relief, and Rose gasped as she felt a warm wet spot spread out over one of her breasts. Jade shook her butt back and forth as she hovered above Rose, sending her pee spraying around Rose's chest and stomach. Rose revelled in the sensation of having her girlfriend's warm pee soak into her clothes, and stared intently at the beautiful sight of a stream of urine flowing out from Jade's crotch.

Rose sat there in bliss as Jade drenched the front of her outfit. Then with an excited laugh Jade aimed higher, and all of the sudden Rose felt warm liquid running over her cheek. With a grin, Rose tilted her head to let Jade's stream spray across her face and then a little bit onto her hair. Jade just laughed harder, and shifted her aim around some more to dampen more of Rose's face.

A bit of pee dripped over Rose's mouth, and she licked her lips. She was a bit disappointed to find that she couldn't taste much at all from such a small amount. But, she realized, there was an easy way to fix that. Rose opened her mouth wide and stuck it under Jade's stream. Warm pee flowed in and ran over her tongue. The taste was a bit weird, but Rose had grown to love it. The entire sensation of drinking her girlfriend's pee was amazing, really.

Rose swallowed the first mouthful of piss, and let Jade's stream flow against her closed lips for a few moments. She then opened her mouth and leaned forward to put her mouth right up to Jade again. Jade moaned a bit more as Rose's lips brushed against her pussy. Rose planted a kiss around the source of the flowing pee, and then closed her eyes to focus on drinking it down. Jade kept peeing for a little while longer, and Rose made sure to swallow every drop. 

Finally, Jade finished, and Rose pulled back a bit. Almost immediately Jade pulled her tights back up and then dropped down to the bed, tacking Rose so that she ended up lying on her back with Jade on top of her. Jade wasted no time pressing her lips against Rose's and starting to kiss her, nor with sliding her hand under Rose's robes and down her leggings. Rose closed her eyes to kiss back, and reached her own hand under Jade's skirt and into her tights.

Soon, the two of them were passionately snogging and furiously fingering each others' wet pussies. Jade was moaning into Rose's mouth and bucking her thighs against Rose's hand, clearly eager to finally get off. Rose was just as horny, and just as receptive to the stimulation that Jade's hand was providing. With her free arm, Rose kept Jade's chest pinned against her own, and focused on the feeling of having her pee-soaked clothes pressed into her. And she savored the lingering taste of pee in both of their mouths. 

After seemingly no time at all, Jade groaned deeply and her pussy became even slicker than before, signifying the start of her orgasm. At that point Rose was almost there herself, and feeling her girlfriend get off was enough to push her over the edge too. The two of them simultaneously worked each other through amazing orgasms, and then slowed their vigorous rubbing to a stop after they finished. 

They let their kiss linger a bit longer, before Jade broke it away and smiled down at Rose. As soon as they'd removed their hands from each other's pants, Jade wrapped her arms under Rose and dropped back down on top of her to embrace her tightly. Jade lay her head on Rose's shoulder and upper chest, so her dog ears just slightly tickled Rose's chin. Rose planted a kiss on the top of Jade's head, and wrapped her arms around the girl to return the embrace. There was plenty more that she was eager to do later, but for now she wanted nothing more than a post-orgasm cuddle.


End file.
